shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jarchie
Jarchie is the slash ship between Jughead Jones and Archie Andrews from the Riverdale fandom. Canon RIFT Jughead and Archie have been best friends since they were kids, but a rift between them occurs in the summer before their sophomore year, partly because, unbeknownst to Jughead (or anyone), Archie has an affair with Riverdale High's music teacher, but mostly due to the secret Grundy and Archie keep that they were at Sweetwater River on 4 July and heard a gunshot. Jughead is visibly wounded that he doesn't recognise his former best friend, but is still willing to give Archie advice about Betty. When Jughead sees Archie and Grundy together he confronts Archie, who tells Jughead about what they heard on July 4. Jughead undelines the severity of the situation, imploring Archie to tell the authorities and to realise that Grundy is just using him. Archie basically threatens Jughead not to tell anyone, at which Jughead is appalled. Reggie accuses Jughead of having killed Jason and Archie steps in between them and tells Reggie off, leading to a fight. Archie decides to come clean and apologises to Jughead for how he treated him, to which Jughead replies they'll mend it over time and their friendship starts anew. RIVALRY Although Archie rejected Betty, Jughead feels guilty after kissing Betty and she becomes an unspoken point of contention between the two formerly close friends, who struggle to adjust to this new development. Archie notices that they've gotten closer and tries to ask Jughead, who seems nervous about what it will do to their friendship. Once Jughead struggles with his father, Betty is there for him and Archie sees that she and Jughead are in a relationship. Jughead moves into the Andrews home and, although Archie states he's fine (and is also with Valerie, kisses Cheryl and later hooks up with Veronica), there are a lot of little moments to suggest that Archie's angry with Jughead, or jealous, because Jughead is with Betty. This happens when an enraged Archie goes to the White Wyrm to confront the Serpents, who Archie believes beat up Moose and Archie's bailed out by FP, learning that he's a Southside Serpent. Archie reacts by barging in on Polly's baby shower at The Pembroke and confronting Jughead with the information in front of everyone, indicating Archie especially wanted Betty to hear. This only brings Betty and Jughead closer, with Archie's ulterior motives noticed by nobody but Veronica. In spite of this, they continue their friendship and Jughead keeps living at the Andrews' house. Though Archie usually spends Jughead's birthday with him and is well aware of Jug's aversion to celebrating the event, his break-up with Valerie prompts him to get drunk and invite crashers in to turn the birthday into a kegger. Jughead tells Archie he hurt him, but they don't really resolve anything and both are more focused on their romantic woes. NORTHSIDE VS. SOUTHSIDE Although Betty, Jughead, Archie and Veronica all help each other out and work to free FP from prison, also saving Cheryl from drowning, they are slowly moving along separate paths after Fred Andrews is shot. Jughead supports Archie, who is spiralling and takes vigilante action, though not revealing that he gets help from the Serpents and has been semi-inducted. The former best friends start to lead separate lives as Archie teams with Dilton and Reggie to form the 'Red Circle' while Jughead starts attending Southside High. When Archie dumps Jughead for Betty, he's brutal as he realises Jughead is joining the Serpents, but Archie saves Jughead from prison when Mayor McCoy raids Southside High, and they later fall out when Archie reveals to Jug he called the police to get the Ghoulies arrested. In spite of this, Jughead seeks out Archie for a favour when Penny Peabody comes collecting Jughead's "debt" and asks him to deliver drugs. Although finding it insane, Archie recognises that Jughead is in the deep and resolves to be there for him, to make sure he doesn't get hurt. Jughead thanks Archie for being there for him and, after being confronted with the notion that Peabody has given the drug recipients his name, yearns more than ever for his normal life. Jug tentatively asks Archie if they can maybe look into the Riverdale Reaper together, at the library, but Archie unceremoniously turns him down, then tries to smooth it over, but Jughead recoils and a heaviness hangs between them. Songs :just me and you | THE DREAMLINERS :hell or highwater | ADDIE HAMILTON Fandom AO3 : TUMBLR : : : : : : WIKIS : at Trivia *They consider each other brothers Photos 207jarchie.jpeg|Tales From The Darkside 206jarchie.jpeg|Death Proof 206boys.jpeg|Death Proof 205jarchie.jpeg|When A Stranger Calls 112jarchie.jpg|Anatomy Of A Murderer 110jarchie.jpeg|The Lost Weekend 109jarchie.jpg|La Grande Illusion 107jarchie.jpeg|In A Lonely Place Jarchie.png|Touch Of Evil 102jarchie.jpeg|Touch Of Evil jarchieart.jpeg Media Riverdale's Cole Sprouse & KJ Apa Compete in a Compliment Battle Teen Vogue